


Unity

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [21]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (Guyssss that came out like a month after i was born), (wild), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Friends to Lovers, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Mentions of Barbie's the Nutcracker, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Vanya Hargreeves, vanyallison is so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: How the hell did Allison's life become something straight out of a Hallmark Movie? Over a decade ago, she and Vanya been each other's BFF, but then Allison's family moved to L.A. because of her dad's job and their contact with each other fizzled out. But now, after reuniting soon after college, what had started as watching some old Christmas movies together as just friends, takes a definite turn that neither Allison or Vanya had expected.Harcest Ficmas: Day 21 - Nutcracker
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeofsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts).



Allison Anderson had been BFF’s with her neighbor Vanya Petrova from the time they were in diapers until they were fifteen, when Allison’s family moved to Los Angeles because of her dad’s job as a director of some new romantic-comedy trilogy. When the Anderson’s moved to Los Angeles, and away from the Petrov’s, Allison and Vanya fell out of touch with each other, and for nearly 10 years, neither saw nor heard anything from the other.

That was, until, they reconnected through some friends of friends after college.

For the first time in her entire life, Allison  _ wasn’t _ going to be spending Christmas with her parents back out in Los Angeles; and instead was spending it with Vanya, her former and once again rekindled BFF. Vanya had been the one to suggest it, and when Allison’s mother had called her to tell her that they were going on some holiday cruise that year, Vanya invited Allison to stay with her in Vanya’s apartment. Basically, it was like they were having a two week long sleepover. So, just like when they were kids over their summer break.

While Allison didn’t have to work for the whole two weeks, a definite perk to being a just starting actress for her father’s studio, Vanya still had some violin lessons earlier in the week, the latest being on the 20th ending at 2 in the afternoon. The few days that Vanya had to go  _ into _ the school she gave lessons at, Allison had worked to secretly compile an array of classic and favorited Christmas movies that their families had been subjected to watching together for them to marathon once Vanya was done with her lessons. (Being BFF’s meant hardly ever spending a moment apart for Vanya and Allison, which lead to their families spending  _ lots _ of time together.)

Throughout the day on the 2oth, once Vanya had left for a few hours for her lessons, Allison was practically constantly checking the clock or her watch, periodically watching as the seconds ticked on in agony as she waited for Vanya to get back. Allison had purposefully left the VHS tape of Barbie’s The Nutcracker that she’d taken with her when moving out of her parent’s house seven years ago on top of Vanya’s television. Placed so strategically that it would be quite noticeable once Vanya got home.

Once the clock  _ finally _ rang, hitting 2 pm, Allison was filled with buzzing, excited energy. Feeling  _ exactly _ like she did when they had their very first sleepover when they were five. Now, as Allison watched another 10 minutes tick by, now knowing that it was roughly a 10 minute walk to or from the school, she only got more and more excited with each second passing.

And finally, a little more than twelve minutes after 2, the click of the front door unlocking quickly attracted Allison’s attention. Since it signified that Vanya was actually back and they’d be able to start their Christmas movie marathon. But as soon as Vanya walked through the door, Allison could  _ tell _ something wasn’t right. She was far too pale, even for Vanya, darken blue circles danced around her eyes that hadn’t been there when she’d left, and the glassy look to her brown eyes only worried Allison more. Allison carefully placed her hand on Vanya’s forehead, unsurprised at the overly warm skin, but  _ was _ surprised when Vanya nearly flinched away when Allison’s had made contact with her forehead. It was like she hadn’t realized Allison was standing in front of her.

Vanya was sick.

“I think you should go lie down Vanya.” Allison told her, sounding oddly like her own mother.

It took Vanya a few seconds longer than it typically did to process what Allison had told her, another telltale sign that she  _ was _ sick. And once she had, Vanya questioned, “What? Why?”

“Because,” Allison answered, trying to sound as calm and  _ not _ frustrated as she could be, “I think you’re sick. And it’s  _ very _ important to get plenty of rest when you’re sick.”

Vanya pulled herself out of Allison’s light grasp, moving toward the couch with a few stumbles, dropping onto it upon reaching it. Despite looking absolutely drained  _ and _ having just collapsing onto the couch, Vanya argued, “I’m not sick! I feel fine.”

“You look exhausted Vanya.” Allison countered, crossing her arms.

“I’m fine!” Vanya insisted, eyes shifting away from Allison and towards the television that wasn’t on. She perked up upon spotting what Allison had left on it, recognizing the pink cursive on the cassette tape’s plastic box. “Oh my God! Allison! Barbie!”

The pleading look that Vanya was sending Allison gave her an idea, one that she would work perfectly. “How about a deal,” Allison started, watching with stifled amusement as Vanya immediately nodded at the prospected deal that Allison hadn’t even told her about yet, “we can watch Barbie’s the Nutcracker, if  _ you _ promise to go at least lie down afterward.” Feeling like such a parent at the moment, bargaining with their child about going to bed as she did. 

And as she hoped, and suspected, Vanya immediately shouted, “Deal!” likely not realizing exactly how loud she  _ was _ being.

With a subdued laugh, Allison waled to the television, turning it on as well as the VHS player that Vanya had, which looked to be the one her parent’s had had in their basement for Allison and Vanya to use, if the pink plastic and gem stickers were anything to go off of. Once the television and the VHS player were on and ready, Allison slipped the tape into the player and saw the ads for kid’s movies and games from the  _ early _ 2000’s played.

Turning back around, Allison found Vanya vehemently patting the spot on the couch right next to her. Disregarding the fact that she  _ knew _ that Vanya was sick, knowing that they’d spent a hell of a lot of time together when she’d likely gotten sick  _ and _ were spending the next week and a half together, so if Vanya was sick, Allison would likely also be sick in the next day or so, Allison happily sat right next to Vanya, in the spot she’d been patting.

By the time that all the opening previews had finished and the tape rolled into the  _ actual _ movie, Allison felt Vanya’s head drop onto her shoulder and could hear what she presumed to be Vanya’s breathing evening out. It seemed like Vanya had already fallen asleep. Allison shifted slightly, in hopes of getting a better look at Vanya’s face to see if she’d actually fallen asleep, and when she did, Vanya seemed to have felt Allison’s movement and her head shot up, eyes wide open, clearly looking like she’d just fallen asleep and had been startled awake.

“What’s going on?” Vanya asked groggily, the momentary jolt of reawakening gone.

“We’re watching Barbie’s the Nutcracker.” Allison told her, watching the small nod in understanding Vanya gave her.

Vanya, already looking like she was about to doze off again, practically cuddled into Allison’s side as she said, “Oh yeah. I love that movie.” 

Once again, within three minutes of returning to watching the movie, Vanya’s eyes were shut and her breathing evened out again. This time, rather than moving right away, Allison waited about seven more minutes, testing a few small movements before completely pulling herself out from behind Vanya, carefully and slowly guiding Vanya to be lying on the couch.

As Allison stood up, just standing in Vanya’s living room for a moment watching her, (in a very not creepy way, but more like, making sure she wasn’t going to wake up again the second she walked away) she only now noticed the adorable dimples in Vanya’s face, the cute curvature of her nose and cheeks, and pairing those with the lightness and  _ excitement  _ that her BFF cause Allison to feel every day that they spent together only lead to one thing in Allison’s mind. 

She had been dumb enough to catch feelings  _ and _ fall in love with her best friend. 

Allison hadn’t even known she’d liked girls.

And god did she  _ like _ Vanya.

Shaking her head and pulling herself away from having to deal with  _ those _ thoughts at the moment, Allison left the movie playing and Vanya sleeping on the couch as she went into Vanya’s bedroom, pulling back the covers of the bed before returning to the living room. Allison, not exactly sure how to best approach her unique situation, carefully slid her arms under Vanya’s knees and around her shoulders, lifting her surprisingly, and worryingly, light best friend off her couch and carrying her into her bedroom, laying in her bed, and Allison pulled the covers back up and over Vanya.

Just as Allison pulled the covers up and over Vanya’s arms, the arm that shot out and grabbed her forearm  _ nearly _ gave her a heart attack. “Allison,” Vanya said, grogginess heavy in her voice, and there wasn’t much Allison could do to prepare for what stumbled out of Vanya’s mouth next, “I love you so much, Allison.”

While Allison internally panicked, because how the hell would Vanya know that she liked her, when she hadn’t even known that she liked Vanya until a few moments ago, she instead told Vanya that, “I love you too Vanya.”

“No!” Vanya said, “No, you don’t understand! I  _ love _ you, Allison.”

“Like a friend?” Allison asked, not sure of which answer she’d rather have Vanya tell her.

After a moment of processing, Vanya lazily shook her head against her pillow, bellowed out a childish laugh, and told Allison, “No, I love you as  _ more _ than a friend! More than a bestest best friend!”

“Really?” Allison asked, temporarily ignoring the swelling in her chest at the prospect of Vanya liking her the same way she liked Vanya.

Vanya eagerly nodded, an excited grin on her face as she said, “Yeah!” after a second, if that, Vanya’s face dropped and Allison felt panic rush through her, anxiety filling her gut as she dreaded what Vanya had just realized and was about to say, “Oh wait,” Vanya said, “but you don’t, I don’t think you. I didn’t think you  _ liked _ girls.”

Before either of them could panic or spiral, Allison quickly said, “No, no, no Vanya. Look, um, actually, there’s something I need to tell you anyway. But, maybe it’s better to wait until you’re in a better state.”

“No!” Vanya groaned, “Tell me now! I can take it!”

Regardless of if Vanya would  _ actually _ and  _ clearly _ remember what she was going to tell her, Allison needed to at least get these  _ feelings  _ off her chest. “Okay, um,” Allison started, “well, Vanya, the thing is I do like girls. Or at least, one special girl.”

“Really?!” Vanya asked, shooting up in the bed, allowing herself to be gently pushed back down by Allison as she asked, “Well, who is it?”

“It’s you.” Allison said quickly, before she could talk herself out of confessing.

“Oh,” Vanya said, seemingly dejected, “Who’s You?” And when Allison couldn’t help the laugh at Vanya’s illness-induced confusion, Vanya asked, “What’s so funny?”

Allison quickly regained her composure, not wanting to accidentally upset or confuse Vanya any further, and said, “No, Vanya. The girl I like is  _ you _ . Vanya, I love you.”

She waited with bated breath, hoping that Vanya would  _ get it _ and Allison wouldn’t have to try and keep explaining that she liked Vanya, and not some other girl. Thankfully for Allison, yet another excited look crossed Vanya’s face before she asked, “Does this mean we’re girlfriends now?”

Allison waited for a second, in a bit of shock at Vanya’s odd boldness, before laughing again, nodding as she said, “If that’s what you want.” And when Vanya eagerly nodded again, Allison took it as confirmation that her best friend had just become her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
